La guerra entre Dioses y Hombres
by Ramib89
Summary: El mundo está herido como consecuencia de la guerras, la peste, la hambruna y lo peor de todo: se acerca el invierno. Todo aquello por lo que han pasado no será nada comparado a lo que viene.
1. Chapter 1

**Escribo esta historia basandome en los personajes de uno de mis libros preferidos: La canción de hielo y fuego (Game of thrones). Espero que les guste  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** JON**

Sentía que el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado como para poder levantarse, cada vez que lo intentaba sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban pero aún así no iba a rendirse hasta que lo consiguiera.

-¿Eres testarudo verdad? Supongo que eso es algo propio de un Stark- dijo el desconocido que estaba echando leña al fuego mientras leía un libro.

-No soy de los que se rinden fácilmente y mi nombre es Nieve, no Stark-

-Como prefieras. A muchos bastardos les gustaría que los llamasen por el apellido de su padre, debes ser el primero que prefiere que no lo hagan-

-Hace tiempo que acepté quién soy-respondió Jon mientras estaba acostado en suelo al lado de la hoguera.

-Eso es cierto, al menos en parte, aceptas tu condición de hijo ilegítimo, pero parte de tí rechaza la capacidad de cambiapieles que tienes. Naciste con un don con el que muchos matarían por tener y en lugar de aprender a utilizarlo intentas esconderlo, eres raro, pero bueno ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?-

-No quiero ser un monstruo- dijo al tiempo que comía un pedazo de carne asada que le había ofrecido él.

-Uno es lo que hace, no lo que es. Apuesto que si tu padre o tu tío Benjen también tuvieran esa habilidad, harías todo lo posible para ser como ellos ¿O me equivoco?- dijo el extraño con una sonrisa, Jon no respondió.

-Está bien, a veces es mejor no forzar las cosas y esperar a que simplemente fluyan, al igual que un río. A tu hermano Bran también le costó aceptar que nunca podría volver a caminar y convertirse en un caballero, pero cuando vio que aún podía ser útil y usar su don para hacer el bien hizo las paces consigo mismo-

-Bran está muerto, igual que el resto de mis hermanos de sangre, sólo me quedan mis hermanos juramentados-

-Un viejo dicho "Cree la mitad de lo que veas y nada de lo que oigas"-

-¿Dices que mis hermanos aún están con vida? Es imposible, Theon los quemó y expuso sus cuerpos delante de todo Invernalía-

-Todos los cuerpos quemados lucen iguales Jon, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Theon y el maestre Luwin, quien se dio cuenta por la forma que tenían los cadáveres de que no eran Bran y Rickon. Además hubo un par de detalles que nadie más notó: si Theon realmente los hubiera capturado ¿Dónde estaban los huargos que los acompañan? Al igual que fantasma y tú, los lobos de tus hermanos nunca se separan de su lado y que yo sepa tampoco encontraron a los hermanos Reed y aquel tonto pero dulce gigante al que llaman Hodor- respondió mientras continuaba leyendo su libro.

Jon se dio cuenta de lo sucedido -Theon usó otros cuerpos para engañar a la gente de Invernalía-

-Así es, aunque siento pena por esos dos chiquillos y también por su madre quien aún debe llorar su muerte, eran sólo unos campesinos pero no merecían morir de esa forma. En fin no podemos cambiar el pasado, uno debe concentrarse en el presente si quiere llegar al futuro- Cuando vio que Jon intentaba incorporarse de nuevo bufó -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Bran y Rickon aún están con vida, Arya está en Invernalía con el bastardo de Boolton y el Muro corre peligro, tengo que ir a ayudar-

-¿Cómo puedes ayudar a los demás si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie? Podrás ayudarlos cuando recuperes tus fuerzas, si intentas irte ahora no durarás ni un día. Tu padre también era valiente, pero incluso Ned Stark sabía cuándo era momento de pelear y cuando había que esperar, ahora acuéstate y descansa o tendré que convencerte por las malas-

Jon no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Fantasma estaba a su lado mordiendo la carne de un hueso que el desconocido le había dado, antes de que quedar inconsciente por el cansancio y el dolor el hombre habló -Por cierto, la niña que está cautiva en Invernalía con Boolton no es Arya Stark. No sabes nada Jon Nieve-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**** Daenerys  
**

Dany estaba asustada, hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, siempre tuvo a sus dragones y a sus inmaculados para protegerla y en especial a Ser Barristan un anciano caballero con un gran sentido del honor que aún tenía fuerzas para luchar por su reina y morir por ella de ser necesario. Pero ahora no tenía a ninguno de ellos, Viserion y Rhaegal estaban junto a sus guerreros en Meeren y no tenía nada con qué defenderse. En realidad si la tenía: Drogon estaba cerca de ella pero la bestia estaba algo cansada y aunque el dragón tuviera fuerzas era un arma que no sabía cómo blandirla _-Aún no, pero algún dia tal vez pueda hacerlo-_ pensó.  
Khal Jhaqo y sus jinetes la habían encontrado casi al borde de la muerte por cansansio y hambruna, la habían alimentado y bañado pero no la habían tratado con delicadeza y tampoco le dirigían la palabra, como si fuera una invitada indeseada con la que tuvieran que cargar. Estaba vistiéndose con unas ropas que le habían dado las mujeres del campamento, eran harapos comparados con las ropas que usaba en Mereen, pero ella había cabalgado con los Dothrakis durante mucho tiempo, era una Targaryen, una khaleesi, estaba por encima de las nimiedades a las que la mayoría de las princesas y doncellas están habituadas. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de los jinetes de Jhaqo entró -Nuestro Khal quiere verte, apúrate-

Una vez que llegaron adonde estaba sentado sentado el señor de los caballos la obligaron a inclinarse, él estaba tomando de un cuerno mientras sus mujeres le servían la comida y otros jinetes tocaban de los tambores -Veo que ya estás mejor- dijo el hombre en el idioma dothraki.

-Sí, gracias por la comida y por el baño, realmente lo necesitaba-

-Veo que hablas nuestra lengua, pero eso no te hace uno de nosotros- dijo él en tono frío.

-Khal Drogo era mi marido, mi sol y estrellas, yo tomé a sus jinetes cuando él murió y muchos me juraron su lealtad cuando di a luz a mis hijos-

-Tu hijo murió en tu vientre porque eras demasiado débil como para dar a luz al hijo de un semental, esos dragones que trajiste al mundo son sólo monstruos que escupen fuego y devoran a nuestros caballos y ganado. La bestia que te acompaña está lejos de aquí y debilitado, pero si se acerca de nuevo a nosotros lo mataremos y nos vestiremos con su piel, ya que dudo que su carne sea buena para comerla-

-Si lastimas a mi hijo sufrirás la furia del dragón- respondió ella casi gritándole.

-Es obvio que Khal Drogo no te enseñó cuál era tu lugar. Pero yo lo haré y créeme que no seré tan suave como él lo fue contigo- Se levantó de su asiento y la tomó por el brazo, estaba a punto de llevarla a rastras hacia su tienda hasta que una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo -Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-

Jhaqo se volteó y vio a un sujeto vestido totalmente de rojo, era alto con el cabello tan blanco como el de un anciano pero su rostro y complexión daban a entender que no tenía mas de veinticinco años, lo que más llamaba su atención era su vestimenta, era demasiado fina como para ser una armadura y gruesa como para ser una túnica -¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el salvaje.

-Quien soy no importa, lo que sí importa es que vine a llevarme a Daenerys lejos de aquí- ante esa respuesta el Khal no pudo evitar carcajearse, le hizo una seña a sus jinetes de sangre para que se encargaran del desconocido -Pensé que un señor de los caballos mataría en persona a alguien que intenta privarle de un momento de placer en lugar de mandar a sus jinetes ¿O es que el gran Khal Jhaqo tiene miedo?-

-¡Khal Jhaqo no le teme a nada! Me bañaré con tu sangre y le daré de comeré tu corazón y tus tripas a mis jinetes- le respondió. Empujó a Dany al suelo y tomó una espada que había cerca, se acercó al extraño con intención de partirlo en dos pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario: el hombre de rojo esquivó el ataque con facilidad y atravesó su estómago utilizando únicamente su puño. Dany había visto muchas muertes en su corta vida, pero nunca una como ésa, la mano del desconocido había atravesado el cuerpo de su oponente como si estuviera hecho de agua, al cabo de unos instantes el Khal estaba muerto.

-He matado limpiamente a Khal Jhaqo, al enfrentarse a mí perdió su vida, a su trofeo y lo más importante: su trenza- dijo mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y le cortaba la coleta que llevaba y la arrojó a los pies de los jinetes -¿Quién era su segundo al mando?- preguntó y uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, era un hombre de gran tamaño pero por como demostraba miedo parecía un niño asustado -Ahora tú estás a cargo de esta gente, tengo entendido que al norte hay una aldea a dos días de distancia y es un lugar al que le sobra dinero y comida, te sugiero que tú y tu gente cabalguen en esa dirección- el hombre asintió como respuesta y le hizo una seña a los demás para que se retiraran.

-¿Se encuentra bien lady Targaryen?- preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó y se incorporó respondiendo con un tímido "gracias".

-Debemos irnos de aquí, cuanto antes nos marchemos más rápido podrás volver a Mereen, sugiero que acampemos esta noche, no podemos irnos sin tu dragón-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo pudiste matar al Jhaqo de esa forma sin tener que usar una espada?-

-Mi identidad será revelada a su debido tiempo y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta te diré que una mujer que es capaz de revivir a tres dragones no debería sorprenderse tán fácilmente, tus bestias no son las únicas criaturas especiales que han caminado por esta tierra. O en su caso debería decir "volado"- dijo con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**** Arya  
**

La niña estaba entrenando con uno de los hombres que pertenecía a la Casa del Negro y el Blanco de los Hombres sin Rostro, él le estaba enseñando cómo moverse con rapidez antes de atacar a su oponente, algo para lo que la niña tenía talento debido a su experiencia como Gata de los Canales y cuando estaba ciega no tuvo más opción que valerse de sus otros sentidos y actuar con rapidez, el problema es que cuando le asestaba un golpe el hombre apenas se inmutaba -Un siervo del Dios de muchos rostros debe poder encontrar el equilibrio, te sobra velocidad y te falta fuerza, pero ya aprenderás cómo luchar, también cómo pensar y si resultas ser una buena niña tal vez aprendas a servir-

-_Valar Morghulis_- dijo la niña mientras asentía.

-_Valar Dohaeris_- respondió él.

La niña a veces se preguntaba si los adultos con los que aprendía eran distintas personas que formaban parte del templo o era la misma persona que la había recibido la primera vez que entró allí y que cambiaba de rostro cada vez que tenía que enseñarle algo distinto. Pero ya había aprendido a no hacer tantas preguntas y que lo mejor era callarse y aprender, era Arya Stark quien sentía curiosidad, Arya era quien quería volver a Invernalía pero ella no era nadie, sólo una sierva del Dios de muchos rostros y cuanto antes lo asumiera más fácil sería.  
Estaba arrodillada frente a las estatuas que representaban a los 7: la Madre, el Padre, la Anciana, la doncella, el Herrero, el Guerrero y por último, al Desconocido, a veces se iba a un pequeño jardín que tenía el Templo y se arrodillaba frente a un Arciano y le rezaba al árbol al que su padre rezó tantas veces cuando vivía -No sé si puedes escucharme, me han dicho que no importa si rezo a los 7, a tí o al Dios Rojo porque al final todos los caminos nos conducen al mismo lugar y al mismo Dios, sólo te pido que me des fuerzas para continuar y quiero saber si estoy haciendo lo correcto al estar aquí o si mi lugar está en otro lado- dijo ella mirando al árbol.

-Por favor, dame una señal, sólo una pequeña- dijo suplicando. Y en ese momento sintió una oleada de viento que agitó las ramas del árbol e hizo que le cayeran unas hojas de color rojo a su alrededor -Tus plegarias están siendo respondidas- dijo una voz.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó al joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Lo mismo que tú: Nadie. Sólo un siervo más del Dios de muchos rostros. Lo que realmente importa aquí es que te han respondido ¿No sentiste su presencia contigo?- dijo señalando a las hojas a su alrededor -Al parecer juegas un papel importante en los próximos eventos que se avecinan, la pregunta es cuál es tu rol y si estás preparada-

-Tú dímelo ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para servir y matar en su nombre?-

-Por lo que he oído no tienes problemas con lo de matar, pero debes trabajar más en tu sumisión y tragarte tu orgullo. Eres un siervo, un soldado, no una señora, ni una dama y mucho menos una princesa-

-Algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar-

-Lo sé, a todos nos cuesta al principio pero con el tiempo uno se va acostumbrando, he cambiado de nombre y de rostro tantas veces que en ocasiones olvido quien fui antes de unirme a la casa del Negro y Blanco. Acompáñame me dijeron que tenía que entrenarte en el arte de la espada y también ayudarte con el arco-

Mientras entrenaban con las espadas Arya pudo sentir como iba mejorando de a poco, al principio le costaba manejar el arma ya que era algo pesada, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su peso y podía moverse con más velocidad -Nada mal niña, ahora veremos que tal está tu puntería- y la llevó a un descampado donde había muchos objetos y espantapájaros que servían de blanco.

Hacía tiempo que no usaba un arco pero supuso que, como toda habilidad, debía pulirla y esforzarse para que salga bien. Luego de unos tiros fallados, empezó a tener mejor puntería, logró destruir con un par de blancos y darles a las cabezas de los espantapájaros, luego de acertar miró a su compañero y le dedicó una sonrisa y él le correspondió.

-De todas las personas que has sido ¿Extrañas ser alguno de ellos?- preguntó ella.

-Extraña pregunta, mmm me gustaba ser Nicholas, un joven con el cabello dorado y ojos azules que parecían brillar, ese chico hacía que las mujeres perdieran la cabeza y suspiraban cada vez que pasaba cerca de ello. Aunque también disfruté siendo Lucian, un joven que no tenía mucho dinero pero sí un amigo leal llamado Duncan, recuerdo que una vez los dos estábamos...- y se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demás -El pasado ya no importa, al igual que las relaciones que tuvimos- dijo en tono frío.

-No creo que sea malo recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos con las personas que quisimos, si bien nuestra vida y futuro y le pertenecen al Dios de muchos rostros, nuestras memorias siguen estando aquí- respondió la niña señalando su cabeza.

-Las personas vienen y van pero nuestra labor nunca se acaba- y se fue dejándola sola.

-Lo siento- respondió sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho recordar a las personas que ya no están a su lado.

Esa misma noche estaba cenando un estofado junto con la otra niña que vivía allí -Supe que tuviste un entrenamiento interesante- dijo la braavosi.

-Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas-

-Te gusta aprender a matar más rápido-

-Me gusta ser fuerte, no tener que depender de nadie más, no soporto a esas doncellas o princesas que no son capaces de hacer nada sin un sirviente o un hombre cerca-

-Ser independiente no es un crimen, aunque aún debes trabajar más en disminuir tu ego y en no hacer tantas preguntas- dijo la niña.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado de la conversación que tuve con él- dijo suspirando.

-No hay secretos ni mentiras en este lugar- respondió su amiga.

-Para completar mi entrenamiento ¿Debo ser cómo él? ¿Sin sentir emociones, ni aferrarse a nada ni nadie?

-Nuestro propósito en la vida es simplemente servir-

-Algunos sirvientes se dan gustos de vez en cuando y suelen hacer cosas placenteras como estar con una mujer o disfrutan de un buen vino-

-Puedes estar con un hombre o una mujer, beber todo el vino que desees, pero nunca debes olvidar cuál es tu lugar, ni tampoco tomarle afecto a las personas con las que te relaciones. Ellos tal vez aprecien a la persona que conocieron pero tarde o temprano cambiará de rostro y deberá dejarlos atrás, en cambio ellos seguirán pensando en ella y sufrirán por no poder volver a verla. Los sentimientos pueden llegar a ser nuestra mayor debilidad-

-Pero también es lo que nos hace ser humanos, seamos hombres libres o siervos- replicó ella y la otra niña sólo sonrió -Aprenderás, tarde o temprano todos nos damos cuenta. Buenas noches-

Y cuando estuvo a solas, se retiró a su cama, pero esta vez rezó una simple plegaria sin mencionar el nombre de la reina Cersei, ni a los Frey ni a nadie más -Sólo él Dios de muchos rostros decide quien vive y quien muere y también él elige quien debe ejecutar la tarea, no yo. _Valar Morghullis_ -


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: Jaime****  
**

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a mostrarse. Luego de mojar su cara en un lago que había cerca para despertarse más rápido, empezó a colocarse su armadura, al contar con una sola mano tardaba más en hacerlo, sus acompañantes se ofrecieron a ayudarlo pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptar. Sólo cuando llego el momento de colocarse el torso se dio cuenta que era imposible y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

-Ya está ¿No fue tan difícil o si?- dijo Brienne luego de colocarle el resto que faltaba.

-Tal vez para tí, pero para mí no, es humillante tener que necesitar ayuda para algo tan trivial como vestirse. Tal vez haya perdido mi mano de la espada, pero sigo teniendo mi orgullo- respondió él.

-Una cosa es el orgullo y otro la soberbia, guárdate lo primero hasta que logremos rescatar a Sansa Stark-

-¿Cómo sabes que ella se encuentra con Sandor Clegane? Y más importante aún, es saber con certeza de que siga con vida, o en el mejor de los casos, siga siendo doncella-

-El perro será un animal, pero ni él sería capaz de hacerle daño a una niña-

-Una doncella ya florecida y en cuanto a lo otro, he oído rumores de que el Perro ha estado saqueando aldeas, matando inocentes y violando a sus hijas, las cuales no son más grandes que la chica Stark-

-Ése monstruo no era Clegane, sino uno de los hombres de su hermano quien tomó su casco y se hizo pasar por él para infundir terror en sus adversarios y ensuciar el nombre de otra persona-

-Tiene sentido, Sandor no era la persona más querida en Poniente, supongo que nadie dudaría de su culpabilidad en unos crímenes de esa naturaleza-

-Alguien que hace algo así y no siente el menor remordimiento no es humano, es un animal sin corazón-

-Apuesto que luego de conocer a ese sujeto cualquier companía era mucho más placentera incluso la mía Ser Brienne- dijo sonriéndole.

-Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue tan agudo como siempre, creía que tu hermano el Gnomo era el experto en comentarios mordaces y juegos de palabras- ante esa respuesta su expresión se volvió seria.

-La última vez que hablé con Tyrion dejó de tratarme como a su familia, nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera con nuestro padre. Pero tenía sus motivos para odiarme, a veces pienso que yo fui la verdadera decepción de la familia, él nació siendo enano, pero yo elegí ser un Matarreyes y un mal hermano-

-¿Tan grave fue lo que sucedió? Lo que hiciste con Aerys Targaryen era lo correcto, era un rey cruel al que lo dominaba la locura, un tirano que quemaba a la gente por diversión- dijo ella intentando consolarlo.

-Aerys merecía lo que le pasó, mi hermano no. Mi padre y yo fuimos los que nos interpusimos entre él y la felicidad, tal vez algún dia te cuente la historia, cuando no me duela tanto hablar de Tyrion. Será mejor que emprendamos la marcha, dile a Payne que se prepare para cabalgar, será un largo viaje hasta que lleguemos al escondite de Clegane-

-No creo que tardemos mucho, según la información que tengo Sansa está escondida en el Tridente en un septo en companía del Perro-

-Dudo mucho que acepten a Clegane en un lugar como ése-

-Créeme él esta allí- dijo ella con convicción.

* * *

Luego de unos días de viaje y recorrer un largo camino se dieron cuenta que los caballos estaban muy cansados así que decidieron acampar y descansar durante algunas horas, Payne estaba terminando de alimetar a los animales y Brienne estaba durmiendo cerca de la hoguera, por lo que Jaime decidió alejarse unos metros y practicar con la espada aunque sea a solas. Estuvo haciendo movimientos y contraataques contra un árbol, lamentablemente era un pobre oponente ya que un verdadero enemigo no se quedaría parado y tendría más fuerza -Creo que tu adversario ya se rindió- comentó la mujer con armadura.

-Me gustan los oponentes de pocas palabras-

-Creo que necesitas un verdadero adversario- dijo mientras desenfundaba la espada que le había dado. Al principio eran pequeños golpes al azar, pero luego dejaron de jugar y empezaron a pelear de verdad, como dos verdaderos caballeros, un ataque y contra ataque, un amague y un golpe inesperado, luego de algunas horas ambos estaban con pequeñas heridas y cansados por lo que decidieron irse a descansar.

-Has mejorado mucho con esa mano, dentro de poco podrás manejar la espada tan bien como lo hacías con la otra-

-El tiempo lo dirá, aunque es verdad, al menos ya no se me cae el arma al suelo y tengo más chances de sobrevivir a un ataque-

-Tal vez la próxima vez puedas luchar contra mí y Ilyn Payne juntos- dijo ella intentando animarlo.

-Un paso a la vez Ser, un paso a la vez- respondió sonriéndole mientras se acostaba a dormir para reponer energías.

-¿Aún no vas a decirme que pasó entre tu hermano y tú?-

-¿Crees que voy confesarte todos mis secretos y problemas cada vez que hagamos un viaje?-

-Payne no es el único que sabe guardar secretos, no le he dicho a nadie lo de Aerys y tú-

-O sea que decidiste guardar silencio acerca de mi inocencia, es irónico ¿No lo crees? Teniendo en cuenta que a la hora de recordarme las cosas malas que hice no dejabas de hablar -dijo sonriendo.

-Estaba equivocada, si bien tienes sangre en tus manos has hecho lo posible por redimirte e intentar limpiar tu pasado. Lo que quiero decir es que... sin presiones, sólo habla cuando sientas que estás listo para hacerlo. Buenas noches Ser Jaime- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza arriba de una cobija para acomodarse mejor.

-Buenas noches Ser Lady Brienne-


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Tyrion  
**

El anochecer estaba llegando y la luna no tardaría en mostrar su rostro, o al menos una parte, la mayoría de los mercenarios mataban el tiempo bebiendo y cantando algunas canciones de guerra, otros seguían practicado con la espada o afilándolas. Desgraciadamente el no tenía talento para ninguna de esas cosas, excepto la parte de beber, pero sabía que lo habían dejado entrar a la companía por la habilidad de su mente por lo que prefirió tomar agua, aunque una parte de él deseaba meterse dentro de uno de los barriles y beberse todo el vino hasta perder la conciencia.

-¿Sin ganas de beber gnomo?- preguntó uno de los hombres que ya lo había visto un par de veces.

-Digamos que esta noche deseo tener la mente clara, algunos pueden seguir peleando a pesar de haber bebido, pero el cerebro siempre necesita está consciente y quisiera mantenerlo asi, al menos por ahora-

-Tú te lo pierdes, es un buen vino- dijo mientras disfrutaba del sabor.

Siguió paseando por el campamento, Ben Plumm le dijo que tenía que revisar algunos libros para asegurarse de que no haya errores en los números o alguna omisión. Luego de algunas horas de leer cuentas y nombres, decidió descansar un momento y fue hacia dónde estaban Jorah Mormont y Penny quienes estaban charlando.

-Me da gusto ver que mis compañeros de viaje estén mejor relacionados-

-Sólo le preguntaba si había conocido muchas ciudades grandes-

-He estado en todos lados, estuve en Poniente, cuando era más pequeño mi padre me llevó al Muro para que conociera a los hombres de la guardia de la noche y aprendiera de ellos y también he estado al otro lado del Mar Angosto- dijo mientras intentaba afilar la vieja espada que había sacado de la armería.

-Seguro que has visto muchas cosas- dijo la joven-

-He visto cosas de todo tipo, vi la forma de vida de los Dothraki, aprendí acerca de su forma de pelear y sus costumbres, también he estado en Qarth, en Meereen y otras ciudades-

-Apuesto que lo que más echas de menos es Meereen, donde está Daenerys Targaryen y sus preciosos dragones- dijo la chica.

-Por si no te han llegado las noticias, la reina está desaparecida, durante el día de su boda uno de los dragones escapó e hizo acto de presencia en la arena donde estaban luchando algunos hombres, al parecer el animal estaba descontrolado y ella intentó calmarlo, luego subió a lomos de éste y desaparecieron en el cielo. La ciudad está ahora en manos de su marido- respondió Mormont.

-Un señor con ambiciones grandes y un miembro diminuto, que sólo quería casarse con ella por los beneficios del matrimonio, además de su espléndida belleza-

-Probablemente, lo que es seguro es que la auténtica reina de Poniente, está desaparecida y nadie sabe acerca de ella-

-Deberíamos pedirle ayuda a Varys, él siempre tiene un talento inusual para conseguir información y encontrar gente desaparecida o que supuestamente estaba muerta- dijo Tyrion antes de marcharse. Habló con el líder de la companía acerca de las cuentas y si bien los números estaban bien, había otra cosa con la quería discutir con él.

-Entiendo que esta companía ofrece sus servicios al mejor postor, sin embargo el bando por el que luchamos está destinado al fracaso y nosotros también sino hacemos algo al respecto-

-Tal vez te parezcamos simples mercenarios, pero al contrario de lo que piensan algunos, tenemos honor y si nos pagan para un trabajo lo cumplimos hasta el final-

-Una actitud muy honorable sin duda ¿Pero cuántos de tus hombres crees que comparten esa filosofía? ¿Crees que todos están dispuestos a luchar y morir por una causa perdida?-

-Nos pagaron por adelantado, un trato es un trato Gnomo y nosotros cumplimos, recuerda que también tu firmaste el libro-

-Cierto y uno de mis deberes con esta companía, ademas de revisar números y cuentas, es intentar mejorarla y hacerla prosperar-

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-

-Tengo entendido que no todos los hombres de la companía están aquí, algunos grupos viajan por el mundo ofreciendo sus servicios en las batallas e intentando reclutar más gente a su causa. Pídele a algunos de tus hombres que inicien una búsqueda de la princesa Daenerys Targaryen-

-¿Por qué habría de perder tiempo y dinero en esa búsqueda?-

-No lo sé, tal vez a cambio de la gratitud y el favor de una mujer que ya tiene seguidores y dragones con ella-

-El mundo es un lugar enorme, tú ya lo deberías saber- dijo mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba -¿Alguna idea de dónde podríamos comenzar la búsqueda?-

-Por lo que sé, ella desapareció a lomos de un dragón, sin embargo sus "pequeños" hijos no estaban siendo atendidos adecuadamente, se los tenía enjaulados y no cazaban sino que les daban de comer de vez en cuando, eso sugiere que el dragón salió a buscar algo con que alimentarse y un lugar donde poder estar tranquilo. Encuentra un lugar que esté aparado de Meereen, donde la caza sea abundante y encontrarás a la princesa-

-Voy a pensarlo, pero no albergues muchas esperanzas-

-Me verás tener esperanza el día que un maestre pueda hacer crecer narices y hacer que los enanos tengamos estatura normal- y dejó al hombre solo. Mientras se sentó a comer junto al chico de Poniente que estuvo con Stannis, vio como dos hombres discutían acalordamente.

-¿Por qué pelean?- le preguntó al chico.

-Por la misma razón que siempre lo hacen: dinero, armas y mujeres- respondió él.

-Déjame adivinar, uno le debe dinero al otro, al parecer alguien tiene una espada más bonita y afilada. lo que causa celos. Y para terminar, alguien metió su polla donde no debería haberlo hecho, al menos no sin haber pedido permiso primero-

-Una adivinanza bastante acertada, lo del oro y la espada está justificado, pero deberían pensar más con la cabeza de arriba y menos con la de abajo. Mientras ellos pelean por el supuesto honor de su dama, ella probablemente ya esté acostándose con alguien más gritando su nombre mientras lo contagia de alguna enfermedad-

-Las mujeres son complicadas, dulces como el vino y peligrosas como el veneno. A la larga todos terminamos sucumbiendo a ellas-

-Hablas como alguien que sabe del tema ¿Has estado con muchas mujeres?-

-Cientos. Mujeres de todo tipo, con el cabello y la piel de todos los colores que te puedas imaginar-

-Todas ellas tocaron y saborearon tu miembro ¿Pero cuántas de ellas tocaron tu corazón?-

-"_Solo una. Una mujer tan dulce e inocente que padeció horrores por el único crimen de casarse conmigo"_- Pensó él -No tengo tiempo para el amor, mis deberes como Mano de rey e hijo de una de las casas más prestigiosas de Poniente me mantenían bastante ocupado. Las mujeres entraban en mi cama y se iban luego de terminar-

-Sabia elección mi pequeño amigo, nunca pelearía con un hermano por una simple mujer-

-¿Y por una mujer excepcional y única?- ante esa pregunta el hombre sonrió -Encuentráme una mujer por la que valga la pena luchar contra un hermano y ya veremos- respondió.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: Stannis y Melisandre  
**

El frío comenzaba a empeorar cada día , en especial si estás arriba de una montaña hecha de hielo, los vientos invernales eran tan despiadados como los mismos caminantes muertos, algunos intentanban contener el aliento ya que al respirar sentían una daga en la garganta y los pulmones.

-¿Cómo pasó exactamente?- preguntó Stannis mostrando ese porte glacial que combinaba con el clima.

-Nadie sabe mi señor, lo único que sabemos es que el Comandante Nieve desapareció y también su lobo huargo- dijo uno de sus hombres.

-Tal vez desertó, no sería el primero en hacerlo-

-Dudo mucho que haya hecho eso, encontraron restos de sangre ¿Verdad? Por la cantidad que hallaron me dice que fue una pelea muy corta o mejor dicho un ataque a traición, alguien lo atacó sin que él se lo esperara, la pregunta aquí es quién lo hizo y por qué-

-Le advertí que su vida corría peligro, que tarde o temprano sus hermanos lo iban a traiconar- dijo la sacerdotisa roja.

-¿Alguien sabe algo acerca de los planes del comandante Nieve o de cuáles fueron sus últimas órdenes?-

-Por lo que sabemos, había recibido una carta del bastardo de Bolton diciendo que os había derrotado y que vendría hacia aquí con su ejército majestad- dijo otro hombre.

-¿Quién asumirá el mando ahora?- preguntó aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta y no le agradaba en absoluto.

-La opción más votada es Ser Alliser Thorne quien acaba de volver junto con otros exploradores-

-Qué conveniente, llega en el momento justo para reclarmar el liderazgo- comentó Stannis.

-No fue él mi señor, las llamas me lo hubieran dicho- dijo la mujer roja.

-A veces creo que el señor de la luz sólo nos muestra lo que le de la gana y no lo que necesitamos saber, pero...- se calló al oír el sonido de un cuerno, el cual provenía de la entrada principal del Muro, y como sonó una vez significaba que no eran enemigos ni espectros. Apenas el intruso entró por la puerta, tanto Stannis como varios hombres de la guardia fueron a recibirlo, era un joven quien no parecía tener más de veintitantos y detrás suyo había seis carretas siendo empujadas por caballos.

-¿Quién eres y que te trae al Muro?- preguntó Alliser Thorne.

-Soy un amigo de la guardia de la noche, quisiera hablar con el comandante Nieve si no es mucho pedir-

-Jon Nieve ya no está con nosotros, probablemente desertó como tantos otros cobardes- respondió Thorne con, el joven sólo sonrió.

-Ya sé que no se encuentra aquí, sólo quería oír la respuesta que me darían acerca de su paradero, algunos dirán que está desaparecido, otros que desertó pero pocos sabemos que en realidad un hermano intentó cortarle la garganta con una daga. Sé exactamente quienes fueron los culpables, aquí está la lista- dijo entregándole un papel a Stannis -Traedlos aquí y ejecútenlos-

-¿Y tú crees que vamos a matar a unos de nuestros hombres sólo porque tú crees que tuvieron que ver con la desaparición del bastardo de Stark?- gritó Thorne.

-No, estoy seguro que lo van a hacer porque saben que es verdad y porque si lo hacen le daré estos regalos a la guardia de la noche- dijo señalando las carretas, le quitó la tela que cubría a las primeras cinco dejando ver un montón de alimentos y anforas de vino, los cuales serían más que bien recibidos, y cuando fue hacía la última y dejó ver lo que había en su interior todos se sorprendieron -Sus ojos no los engañan mis queridos cuervos, es obsidiana, también conocida como vidriagón, suficiente como para armar a cientos de hombres y acabar con muchos de esos espectros. Creo que es una oferta bastante generosa, alimentos y armas para la guardia a cambio de la vida de un par de traidores, ustedes deciden-

Luego de un momento de silencio Thorne habló -Traigan a los hombres que están en la lista- dijo en tono seco, una vez que los trajeron estaban pataleando y suplicando.

-¡Por favor! Sólo hacíamos lo que era mejor para la Guardia. El comandante Nieve nos habría destruido-

-Jon Nieve cumplía con su deber- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Trajo a los salvajes a nuestro hogar e hizo que algunos tomaran los votos! Convirtió a esas bestias en nuestros hermanos y era cuestión de tiempo para que nos hiciera marchar contra Bolton-

-La guardia de la noche no toma partido, Jon lo sabía, él simplemente iba a defenderse del ataque del bastardo de Bolton, Jon Nieve dio su vida por la guardia, ahora es turno de ustedes- dijo Sam enojado. Luego de unos segundos, las cabezas de los responsables de la muerte de Jon estaban en el suelo, a pesar de haber muerto sus ojos aún conservaban el miedo que sintieron cuando estaban vivos.

-Bien, un asunto menos en mi lista. Un trato es un trato, dile a tus hombres que pueden quedarse con el contenido de los carruajes y también con los caballos, ya no los necesito- dijo el joven -Lord Stannis quisiera discutir un asunto con usted-

-Sin duda tenemos mucho que hablar, y es Alteza no Lord-

-Proclamarte rey no te convierte en uno, pero bueno le seguiré la corriente, _Alteza_- y se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones donde Stannis solía organizar sus estrategias de batalla. Una vez dentro el joven fue el primero en hablar -Veo que tu lucha no tiene fin, luchaste contra desembarco del rey, contra salvajes y algunos de los hombres de Bolton, pero tu verdadera pelea aún no acaba-

-Entonces estás al tanto de la guerra entre el señor de la luz y el Otro, cuyo nombre no debe pronunciarse-

-Asi es, es por eso que vine al Muro, a nadie le importará quien esté sentado en el trono de hierro cuando los Otros vengan por aquí-

-En estos días la comida y el oro escasean ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos alimentos? Y más importante aún ¿De dónde sacaste la obsidiana?-

-La guerra entre R'hllor y el Otro era inevitable, tarde o temprano volverían a luchar, asi que supuse que era mejor estar preparado-

-No confíe en él mi señor, algo me dice que no es de fiar. Las llamas no me han revelado nada sobre él, alguien que se oculta en la oscuridad es nuestro enemigo- dijo la sacerdotisa.

-¿No puedes verme en tus llamas? Bien, eso significa que R'hllor mantuvo su palabra, es un arrogante, pero cuando hace una promesa la cumple- dijo sonriendo.

-Explícate- ordenó Stannis.

-Hace ya muchos años, mucho antes de que el trono de hierro se forjase, tuvo lugar la gran batalla entre ambos dioses, yo formé parte de ella luchando contra el Otro, no era un sirviente de R'hllor, pero estaba de acuerdo en que el enemigo debía ser detenido por el bien de la gente. Luego de una ardua pelea el Otro fue desterrado hacia la oscuridad junto con su ejército, como recompensa por mis esfuerzos le pedí al señor de la luz que usara sus poderes para librarme de una maldición la cual tenía dentro de mí demasiado tiempo, desgraciadamente él no podía hacer nada ya que ese hechizo fue obra de otro Dios, y al contrario de lo que su sacerdotisa cree si hay otros dioses, ninguno puede deshacer un hechizo hecho por otro, sólo la persona que me maldijo podía quitármelo.  
Enojado por la situación le pedí otra cosa a cambio: ser invisible ante sus ojos, que nunca pudiera verme y que tampoco sus sacerdotes rojos pudieran ver mi presencia o intenciones en las llamas, lo que pedí podría ser considerado un insulto, pero como él había prometido darme cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera no tuvo opción-

-Ya veo ¿Y cuál es esa maldición que te aflige tanto?-

-¿Es obvio no? Es la innmortalidad, quería poder ser un hombre de vuelta-

-Eso no parece tan terrible- dijo Stannis.

-La inmortalidad sólo es buena si tienes con quién compartirla, de lo contrario es una agonía terrible tener que ver como las personas que conociste y amaste no son más que huesos y polvo mientras uno continúa aquí, solo, y lo que es peor desde aquel nefasto día no pude ser capaz de concebir hijos, no importa con cuantas mujeres me acueste, ninguna de ellas quedará embarazada, al menos no por mi parte. Ahora sabe porque estoy aquí, vine a ayudar, pero que les quede claro, mi lealtad no es con ningún Dios o rey, sino con la gente, aquellos inocentes que sufren las consecuencias cada vez que los reyes y dioses tienen sus batallitas. Si me disculpa _alteza_ tengo asuntos que atender al sur de aquí, hasta luego- dijo en tono seco y dejó a Stannis y a Melisandre bastante sorprendidos, cosa que casi nunca ocurre.


End file.
